The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to apparatus and methods for diagnostic medical imaging, such as Nuclear Medicine (NM) imaging.
In NM imaging, for example, systems with multiple detectors or detector heads may be used to image a subject, such as to scan a region of interest. For example, the detectors may be positioned adjacent the subject to acquire NM data, which is used to generate a three-dimensional (3D) image of the subject.
Imaging detectors may be used to detect reception of photons from an object (e.g., human patient or animal body that has been administered a radiotracer) by the imaging detector. Reception of photons may result in collected signals in primary pixels under which a given photon is absorbed, and non-collected signals resulting from induced charges in one or more pixels adjacent to the primary pixel. The non-collected signals from adjacent pixels may be used, for example, to determine position of a primary event in a primary pixel at a sub-pixel level. Non-collected signals, however, tend to be relatively weak and may suffer from poor signal-to-noise ratio (SNR), reducing the effectiveness or accuracy of the use of the non-collected signals.